


But Drink in Measure

by afterandalasia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Canon Universe, Community: dragon_kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little too much mead, Hiccup and Astrid decide that they can't really wait to get inside before indulging in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Drink in Measure

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Dragon Kink](https://dragon-kink.dreamwidth.org/395.html?thread=19595#cmt19595) prompt:
>
>> _"Astrid and Hiccup get really drunk one night... then really frisky... then end up banging in a place where they think no one will find them... but of course they are so drunk they cant see that the whole village can see them plowing._
> 
> Ages not stated. 

Theoretically, the son of the chief would always get free drinks at the Valisblot celebration. The only difference this year was that people were actually willing to give Hiccup those drinks, rather than holding them up in the air and giving him a look which said, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” and “You're bad enough sober, do you really think anyone's going to let you get drunk?”

Small ale was one thing. Full-blown mead from a tankard that seemed to get refilled as soon as it left his lips was quite another.

Hiccup was probably drunk. But he liked it. Toothless was lolloping around the Great Hall making friends with anyone and everyone, and Astrid and Snotlout were playing five-finger fillet on a table scarred from decades of drunken Vikings doing much the same thing. In a show of solidarity, Hiccup was sitting at Astrid's side. Well, that and the fact that she was wearing a lower-cut top than usual and her bust was really spectacular from this angle.

He wouldn't have admitted that even to himself sober. Right now, he was considering telling Astrid herself how good her cleavage looked.

“Ha!” said Astrid triumphantly, slamming her knife down between Hiccup's thumb and forefinger. He yelped, and drew his hand away, to raucous laughter all around. Ruffnut leaned over, and the two girls high-fived. “Got you again, Snotlout! Your turn to fetch the drinks!”

Snotlout threw down his knife, scowling. Hiccup wasn't sure exactly how much Snotlout had had to drink, or how many games he had lost by this point, but the bleeding middle finger of his left hand suggested that both numbers were pretty appreciable.

Still laughing, Astrid threw one arm around Hiccup's neck and leant into him, gesturing for Snotlout to go and retrieve their drinks. “Whaddya say, babe? I got him, didn't I?”

“You certainly did,” said Hiccup, grinning. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shirt with her other hand and pulled him over to kiss him on the lips; as she went to pull away, he retaliated by tugging on her waist hard enough for her to slip into his lap, and pressed his tongue into her mouth.

Astrid gave a muffled yelp, but didn't exactly complain, tilting her head back and kissing him almost obscenely hard.

“Ugh,” said Tuffnut, with an exaggerated groan. “Get a room, you two.”

The raucous laughter around the table was only worsened as Toothless bounded over and licked them both across the face. Hiccup and Astrid broke apart, flailing, and Hiccup had to help push Astrid back upright before she fell flat across his lap. Not that he would have minded that, but she might have complained a bit. Possibly with her fists.

Propped up against him, however, she wound a hand into his hair and grinned possessively. “Hiccup is the son of the chief, you know. He can have whatever room he wants.”

“Indeed I can!” declared Hiccup, largely to agree with Astrid. He got to his feet, pulling Astrid with him, and they both staggered sideways a step before he managed to get his good foot beneath him. Somewhere in the squirming, Astrid's hand had managed to end up on his ass, and Hiccup was not going to complain about that either. “Come, milady,” he said, as haughtily as he could manage, “shall we survey our domain?”

“I think we shall,” Astrid replied.

He probably meant to leave at that point, but he got distracted by kissing Astrid instead, her hand now most definitely on his ass considering she was giving it a squeeze, and his arm around her waist making her arch her back and press into him. Well, she might have been doing the arching of her own accord anyway. She made an enthusiastic sound deep in her throat, and Hiccup tilted his head to deepen the kiss - only to get a mouthful of Astrid's hair, which he had to pull back from and spit out.

A fishbone bounced off his shoulder. “Hey!”

More laughter, especially from Snotlout. “Even Hookfang thinks you guys should get a room.”

“Dragon judgement,” said Hiccup. “Because that's the highest moral capaty. Cacity. Capacity.”

A good-natured argument might have started up - or at least, an argument might have started out good-natured - but Astrid tugged him in the vague direction of the open doors. “Come on. Let's get some air and leave the peasants behind.”

“Of course, milady,” he said. He tried to bow, which was complicated by still being tangled in Astrid's arms, and his right foot deciding that this was the moment to slip on the floor. Astrid caught him, laughing, and together they ventured in the direction of the doors.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do to get out of the Great Hall when they kept getting distracted by kissing each other, but Astrid was apparently determined enough to get them outside that she managed to tow Hiccup along with her, until the cooler night air washed over them both. After the stuffy heat of the Great Hall, it was honestly much appreciated, and Berkians weren’t the sort to feel the cold anyway.

Astrid grabbed him by the arms and swung him around to kiss him again, her mouth wet and warm against his, tongue slipping against his lips. Hiccup could feel his cock stirring in his pants, which would have been less uncomfortable had Astrid not been wearing her skirt with spikes on it, and as she pressed enthusiastically to him he could not help a grunt of discomfort.

Drawing back a few inches, Astrid looked down, then smirked as she caught his eye again. “Looks like your domain’s increasing, milord,” she said.

Before Hiccup could respond, she reached down and cupped him, pointedly, firm enough for him to make a strangled sound in his throat. They’d been fooling around for a while, of course, had fumbled their way through sex a few times, but with the mead humming warmly through his veins Hiccup found himself a lot less shy than usual and even ground his hips into Astrid’s hand in return. “I rather thought that was _your_ domain,” he replied.

“Good answer.” She kissed him again, this time squeezing his cock at the same time, and hel, the heat of her mouth alone was enough to make him think about what he wanted to do to her. Where he wanted to touch her.

But not on the steps of the Great Hall.

“Can I escort you home?” he said, breaking their kiss to nuzzle in her hair. His lips brushed the soft skin below her ear.

Astrid murmured something, deep in her throat, and he felt as much as heard it. “My father didn’t come tonight,” she said. “He’ll be home.”

Whereas Stoick would be at the Great Hall until dawn, keeping an eye on the revellers. “Well, then,” said Hiccup, “how about you escort me home?”

“Mm, you need it,” said Astrid. She nipped his ear, hard enough to make him draw in his breath sharply, but she had figured out early on that he liked it. “Protection from the peasants.”

Oh, yeah. He’d forgotten of that. “Of course.”

Somewhat reluctantly, he drew back, slung an arm around Astrid’s shoulder, and they began down the steps and into the dark of the village. Firelight spilled from the doors of the Great Hall, but it still seemed so dark outside that Hiccup almost stumbled multiple times trying to make his way down the steps. And it was the dark, not the alcohol, he was certain. Well, mostly the dark, at least. His eyes were struggling to adapt to the darkness.

He heard the soft bark of Toothless behind him, and then the Night Fury came bounding down the steps to butt Hiccup in the side and send him staggering into Astrid. She laughed, and he ruffled Toothless’s flaps fondly. “I dunno. I think this guy might be here to protect both of us.”

They sunk down into the darkness, and the cool night air. The sounds of the party seemed very far away, or that might just have been that there was the faintest dull humming in his ears from the noise of the party itself. As they reached Hiccup’s house, however, Astrid pulled him up against the wall of it and kissed him again, hot and desperate, making those little sounds in her throat that always made his head spin. Because it was _Astrid_ , making those sounds because of _him_ , and that was a weird enough thought to try to have when he was sober.

She tugged him up against the wall, bending one of her knees to wrap her thigh around him. It made her skirt fall back, and let their hips fit more tightly together than before. Hiccup kissed his way down one side of Astrid’s neck and back up the other, wet formless mouthing, and felt the heat of her cunt as clearly as he could feel the heat of his own cock.

Astrid rocked her hips against him, pointedly, and he groaned against her throat as she tightened a hand in his hair until it stung. It put everything more on edge, made the whole world feel sharper and stronger, including the feel of the taut muscles of Astrid’s thigh as it brushed against him.

“Fuck,” Astrid breathed, and the next thing that Hiccup knew she was squirming beneath him, one hand still in his hair but the other fidgeting at her waist. For a moment, he thought that he had done something wrong, but then her skirt dropped to the ground between them and she tugged him back in again.

His hands went to her hips, then he slipped one hand down her pants and underclothes both, straight to the heat of her cunt. Astrid made a muffled, pleased song even as she kissed him again, and both of them shifted their hips and moved in the way that they had often found themselves doing without communicating aloud, until Hiccup was straddling one of Astrid’s thighs with his cock, now getting uncomfortably hard in the restriction of his pants, pressed against the tense muscle of her thigh and the hard line of her hip.

With the hand in his hair, Astrid steered his head back so that her mouth could reach his throat, not just kissing but interspersed with bites as well. Occasionally they nipped, a little too hard, but it only served to make his hips twitch against her more fervently. His fingers found her wet already, and he set to work with a deft touch; he had always had skill with his hands, and it turned out that learning the ways to please Astrid was not all that different from learning the ways to handle a pair of tongs or some other tool.

Toothless nudged him in the back, and Hiccup grunted. “Bud. Bud, a little privacy, please.” With his free hand, he gestured upwards.

There was a huff from behind him in the darkness, then he heard the scrabble of claws on shingle as Toothless jumped up onto the roof, safely out of their way. The last thing he needed was Toothless trying to lick his face while Astrid was doing that thing with her hips were – _fuck_ –

He fumbled to his pants to adjust himself, pressing his hard and damp-tipped cock up against his stomach rather than having it jabbing into her hipbone and probably getting bruised into the process. As he did so, though, Astrid released his neck and drew her head back. He could just about see her in the darkness, firelight making her skin glow and her eyes glitter.

“You’d better be planning to get that thing inside me.”

“What, _here_? I–”

She kissed him again, tongue in his mouth. Everything went even fuzzier whenever she did so. “Nobody can see,” she said. “It’s night.”

Night. Dark. Of course. Hiccup could hardly see her, there was no way that anyone else could. It was all dark, down in the village. Everyone was up in the Great Hall, which was behind them. Well behind them. Could have been miles away.

He kissed her back, shifted back so that their hips were flush again, rocking as if he was rutting against her. He unlaced his pants, pushing them down and aside so that his cock could fall more comfortably out; even if the air was chill against it, he knew it wasn’t going to be long before it was inside of Astrid, in that hot wet place that she only allowed him to touch, and he could feet her wetness soaking into her pants as she rubbed against him.

Unlike him, though, she could not just whip out her cunt through her pants, and he fumbled at the waistband of them as his mind refused to come up with anything clearer than the desire to kiss her throat again. He did so, even as he heard Astrid scoff, then she did something with one leg as he was tasting the tang of salt on her skin, and then bare thigh brushed against his hand and he gave a muffled yelp of surprise.

He glanced down to see that Astrid had managed to remove one boot and peel off one leg of her pants entirely, the other side also pushed down to her knees. He could see the curls of hair between her thighs, darker than that on her head, and his cock seemed to point straight towards her as if it already knew where it wanted to go.

“It was that or cut them off,” said Astrid, with a roll of her eyes, and put a hand into his hair again. “Now come on,” she wrapped the naked leg around his waist, and the head of his cock slipped against the damp lips of her cunt, and his hips jerked without him even meaning them to, “get on and fuck me already.”

He meant to say something, but it came out of his mouth more like, “Hrnng,” and for once he felt a stab of gratitude that he was not tall because it meant that Astrid still had a couple of inches on him, that his cock sunk easily into her cunt, hot and warm and tight around him, tighter than a mouth and his, just his… well, technically Astrid’s, but she was giving him access and that was more than enough for him.

Astrid made pleased grunts as he fucked her, her nails on his scalp and her teeth on his lower lip, and _fuck_ she felt so good. Felt good enough when they usually fumbled around, on his bed or hers. But there was something different to this, something almost animal, and before he knew it he was panting and murmuring as well, useless sounds that were not even word but which he could not stop anyway, punctuated occasionally with her name.

“Yes, ah, ah, Hiccup,” she was saying in return, against his lips, the words still so muffled that they didn’t sound like much more than grunts either. The slap of their bodies was like a second heartbeat in his ears, and as Astrid’s hand tightened in his hair he braced himself against the wooden wall behind her and lost himself in her heat.

 

 

 

 

 

From the doors of the Great Hall, Spitelout elbowed Gobber in the shoulder, and pointed down to the visible pale skin of the couple below. “Reckon they realise they’re still in full view?” he said.

“Prob’ly not,” said Gobber. He looked them over, then nodded. “Eh, not bad.”

“Could give ‘im a couple of tips,” said Spitelout.

“Well, not all of us can do that thing with our tongue. And remember, he doesn’t have a beard.”

Spitelout rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Aye, good point.”

The wind turned, the music beside them lulled, and just for a moment Astrid’s cry could be heard above the noise behind them. Gobber shrugged. “Sounds like he’s doing well enough, anyhow.”

“Aye, you’ve got a point there. Another drink?”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
